Trouble II Unmasked
by angel25302
Summary: The sequel to Trouble. Sneak preview. About blader's children. Very twisted plot
1. A New Start

K, this is a replacement chapter 4 the first one. I HATED THAT ONE, but that one was done in 5 min flat, so here's a better one. Uh, took me around an hour to write this one. Thanks 4 your support everyone.  
  
NEW CHARACTER BIOS:  
  
Name: Alexander Hamilton - plot twisted, assume for now  
  
Age: 15  
  
Parents: Kara Voreen and ?????  
  
Name: Jasmine Hamilton - plot twisted, assume for now  
  
Age: 15  
  
Parents: Kara Voreen and ??????  
  
Name: Lian Kon  
  
Age: 14  
  
Parents: Ray and Mariah  
  
Name: Kalvin Granger  
  
Age: 14  
  
Parents: Tyson and Jennifer  
  
Name: Allison Tate  
  
Age:14  
  
Parents: Max and Emily  
  
Name: Jonathon Hiwatari - the plot is really twisted so we assume that for now  
  
Age:14  
  
Parents: ???????? and Amanada  
  
This story takes place 15 years after Trouble. Alexander, known as Alex, and Jasmine, known as Jazzy, are currently living in Italy at a mansion by the coast of the Mediterranean Sea.  
  
11:00 PM  
  
" Hey Alex, can you do me a favour?" shouted Jazzy from her room.  
  
" What is it?" asked Alex suspiciously.  
  
" Tell mother to go to Le Boutique de Beau to pick up my outfit."  
  
" OK," said Alex, trudging down the stairs. Their mother wouldn't let them use the elevator. When he got down to the main floor, he walked down the hall and into a study.  
  
" What can I do for you?" asked Kara Hamilton, their mother.  
  
" Jazzy wanted you to pick up her outfit from the boutique."  
  
" I'll bring it home on my way tomorrow. Go to bed now. It's getting late." His mother stood up and strode out of the room. Alex climbed the stairs back to his room and flopped on his bed, falling asleep.  
  
NEXT DAY  
  
A maid knocked on Jazzy's and Alex's doors. They left their breakfast trays by the foot of their bed. Jazzy tumbled out of bed, when suddenly there was another knock on the door. Jazzy stumbled over and opened it. It was her mother. Her mother glided in and sat on one of the plush chairs in her room.  
  
" Jazzy, we're moving today."  
  
Jazzy was about to argue, but her mother cut her off, " We're moving today. The maids have started packing. We're moving to Beverly Hills which is in California. You've been stuck in Italy for too long and there's no chance to broaden your horizons if we remain here. Don't worry, I used to live there."  
  
Kara stood up and left. Jazzy bit her lip. Will she ever be captain of another beyblading team, like the world class bladers she's with? Jazzy quickly changed into a white silk halter top and tight-fitting designer jeans and a pair of Sketchers and started loading the rest of her clothes into suitcases. After filling up 20 suitcases, all her clothes were packed. She dumped all her jewelry into a one shoulder strap bag and left to room. The maids came in and took the suitcases down. Her brother was already downstairs, with only 10 suitcases.  
  
" Do you really need to take that much?" asked Alex. Jasmine only nodded. They started loading the private jet. Kara was already inside, doing paperwork. Alex sat down and took out his PS2 and plugged it into the TV to play. Jazzy sat down on a chair and pulled out her sports discman, listening to her huge collection of CDs. After the long flight, they landed in Los Angeles. A limo picked them up and drove them to their new home. Jazzy got to admit, the mansion looked nice, but it was smaller than the Italian mansion. The maids that went along with them unloaded the suitcases and took them to their rooms. Jazzy loved the view of her room.  
  
" I love this room!" exclaimed Jazzy.  
  
" I'm glad you like it. It was my old room." Said Kara wryly.  
  
" But what school are we going to tomorrow?" asked Jazzy.  
  
" Hallosen High. It was my old school. When I had to move here, I went to that school. They had a terrible blading team, but I became their captain and got them to the top. I'm one of the school's legends."  
  
Jazzy stretched out on her bed and fell asleep. Alex looked around, then flopped on his bed, falling asleep.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
Jazzy bounced out of bed and swallowed the orange juice and piece of French Toast for breakfast. She changed into a pair of black flared designer jeans, a crinkled black silk halter top, and black platform boots. She ran her silver hairbrush through her dark brown locks and set the brush down. She clasped on a diamond bracelet and quickly ran into her bathroom and did her morning routine. She quickly ate a piece of grapefruit before she grabbed her bag.  
  
Alex, one the other hand, stumbled out of bed and washed his face and brushed his dark hair. He rummaged through his wardrobe and pulled out a pair of black baggy pants and a black shirt, emphasizing his taut muscles. He slipped his feet into a pair of black skateboard shoes and quickly drank down his glass of juice and ate the grapefruit. He finished half the toast then grabbed his bag, heading downstairs.  
  
" Jazzy! Alex! I got a surprise!" called Kara.  
  
They quickly rushed downstairs and saw Kara holding to things behind her back. They rushed forward and stood beside Kara. Kara took them and put them into their hands. They were car keys. A Porche for Jazzy, a Mercedes for Alex. They hugged their mother and ran out to try out their new cars.  
  
AT SCHOOL  
  
" Hey, Kalvin. There's 2 new students. Jasmine and Alex Hamilton." Said Lian.  
  
" OMG! That's so cool!" cried Kalvin.  
  
" What's so cool?" asked Allison  
  
" Jasmine and Alex Hamilton are coming to our school. You know, the captains of the champion Italian beyblade team, Florentine Falcons."  
  
" No way! You can't be serious!" exclaimed Allison.  
  
" Let's go greet them," said Lian.  
  
" We should also get them to be captain of our blading team." Said Allison.  
  
" Are you guys thinking of replacing me?" demanded Jonathon who had snuck up behind them.  
  
" No, just thinking about the new students," said Lian.  
  
Suddenly two expensive cars pulled in, one Porche and the other, a Mercedes. Jazzy and Alex parked their cars and got out. They were the most well dressed from all the students. They through a glance at each other before walking to the office.  
  
" Hi! I'm Lian Kon." Said Lian in the hallway.  
  
" Hi! I'm Jazzy. And he's my twin, Alex." Said Jazzy.  
  
" I'm Allison, he's Kalvin and he's Jonathon," said Allison, pointing at them and smiling.  
  
" Nice to meet you. By the way, where's the office?"  
  
" Follow me," said Lian.  
  
They followed Lian down the hall to the office.  
  
" Ah, there you are, Alex and Jasmine Hamilton." Said the secretary. She handed them their schedules and books and a map.  
  
" Uh, I have music. Alex, what do you have now?" asked Jazzy.  
  
" Math."  
  
"Jazzy, follow me," said Lian, " I have music right now. Alex, you should follow Kalvin. His schedule is exactly like yours," Lian quickly looked over Jazzy's schedule then said, " You follow me for 2 days and follow Allison for the 3 days after."  
  
They started off to their classes. In the first class, their teacher, Mrs. Kitch made Jazzy stand in front of the class to introduce.  
  
" Uh, I'm Jazzy. I was the co-captain of Florentine Falcons last year. Uh, I used to live in Italy. Um, I'm 15 years old. Uh, that's about it."  
  
" Share your interest and hobbies with us." Said Mrs. Kitch.  
  
" Uh, I beyblade, love hanging out with my friends, bugging my anti-social brother, shopping, and sports." Said Jazzy.  
  
" You may sit down," Said Mrs. Kitch, " class, open your books to page 15 and start working on that piece. You will be assessed on it later this term. You will partner up, 2 girls and 2 boys per group."  
  
Lian shot a glance at Jazzy and she nodded. Allison and Jonathon were also part of their group. They sat down on the carpet and looked over it.  
  
" Uh, who can sing real well? Jonathon, you do one of the main parts," said Allison.  
  
" I can do one, but I don't know if I'm good or not," said Jazzy.  
  
" Then sing for us," said Allison.  
  
" What song?" asked Jasmine.  
  
" Glacial Love," suggested Jonathon.  
  
Jazzy took a deep breath and sang, her voice melodious and perfectly flawless.  
  
"Ah... konna nimo aishiteru hito na no ni Break... toki to tomo ni kidzutsukete yuku dakede nanimo shite agerarenai  
  
kono omoi umaku kotoba ni dekizu ni kumoru kimi no hitomi no naka omowazu moreta tameiki surechigau futari no kokoro ni kodama suru  
  
Glacial Love koikogareru dake sunao ni narenai mune ga kurushii yo atsuku daku hodo ni toketeshimai sona koori saiku no kono TOKI yo mou kore ijou douka namida ni kawaranu youni  
  
Ah... isogashinai mainichi de yasashisa wo miushinau Craze... hontou bukiyou na Bad Brain mou ichidou akanbou no koro ni modotte ningen yori naoshitai kurai sa  
  
Driving Blues samete shizukesa ga shimete yake ni okubyou ni naru kedo "dare yori mo fukaku tsuyoku aishiteru" to konya koso wa tsutaeru kara  
  
koi wa itsumo setsunakute dakedo itoshiikute nazeka tebanakusenai tatoe kono ai ga owari wo tsugete mo koukai dake wa shinai you ni mamoritai kimo wo kono ude no naka de zutto  
  
katachi no nai aoku sukitootta yuuutsu ni nureru Silence tashikameau kotoba ga hoshii  
  
Glacial Love koi ni ochiru dake sunao ni narenai mune ga kurushii yo atsuku daku hodo ni toketeshimai sona koori saiku no kono TOKI yo mou kore ijou douka namida ni kawaranu youni  
  
ima wo koorasete Don't ever leave me alone."  
  
" That was impressive. You sounded real good! You have to sing" exclaimed Lian.  
  
" That was perfect!" exclaimed Allison  
  
" Pretty good," said Jonathon grudgingly.  
  
" Ok, if you say so," said Jazzy blushing.  
  
They started practicing. Jasmine found out that Jonathon did have a great voice. The bell rang and she rushed off to her next class. She had to do another set of intros.  
  
" Damn it! Why do so many people make me do intros?" exclaimed Jazzy.  
  
" They want to know more about you." Said Allison.  
  
" Anyway, did you hear that Mr. Kai Hiwatari is going to be here today?" said Lian.  
  
" My father's here?" said Jonathon.  
  
" Yeah, silly" said Jazzy giggling.  
  
Alex nudged her and she quieted. The doors of the cafeteria opened and Mr. Hiwatari walked in. All the students stood up respectfully, except of Alex and Jazzy who kept on sitting, even though Jonathon and Lian started hissing at them, but they ignored it. Kai saw that and a smirk twisted on his face and he walked over to their table.  
  
" Jonathon, who are these two students?" asked Kai.  
  
" They're the new students, Jasmine and Alex Hamilton."  
  
Jasmine and Alex sat there and they said, " Nice to meet you, Mr. Hiwatari.  
  
" I got a proposition for you. I would like you 2 to lead Hallosen High's beyblade team, if you're will to that is."  
  
" The pleasure is ours," said Jazzy interrupting before Alex could say anything.  
  
" Will your house be available to used as a training center?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Write down your address and your phone number so I'll know where to c."  
  
Jazzy quickly wrote it down quickly and handed it back. Kai faltered slightly when he saw the address. The bell rang and they left the cafeteria. Kai glanced at the paper again. It was Kara Voreen's old address when they went to Hallosen. He briskly walked out of the cafeteria and went to the meeting.  
  
AFTERSCHOOL  
  
Mr. Hiwatari was waiting for them outside. Jazzy and Alex led them to their house and parked their cars. Everyone else followed after them and went inside the mansion. Mr. Hiwatari was there to talk with their parents about using the mansion as a training area. Alex led Mr. Hiwatari down the hall and knocked on the office door.  
  
" Come in," said a calm stately voice.  
  
Alex pushed open and door and went in, Kai following after him. Kara stood up to greet the guest and she faltered slightly. She hands gripped the edge of the table tightly while Kai gripped the door's edge tightly.  
  
" Please have a seat, Mr. Hiwatari," said Kara tightly, " and Alex, you stay here. Mr. Hiwatari might get lost in these halls."  
  
Alex obediently stood by Kara. Kara sat back down and asked, " What may I do for you?"  
  
" Hallosen beyblading team wants you to grant the use of the mansion training arena."  
  
" Yes, of course."  
  
Kara quickly signed the documents after reading them over. She said in a tight voice, " Alex, please escort Mr. Hiwatari." In her mind, she thought, " I'm not going to let him hurt me again."  
  
Kai and Alex walked out silently. He had never seen his mother look so tense and tight, like a cord ready to snap. Then he glanced at Mr. Hiwatari. His jaw was clenched tightly. He knew there was something between his mother and Mr. Hiwatari, but what was it?  
  
I know, I know it's a cliffhanger. But don't blame me. I can't write another until mid- May. I did this one sneaking on a million times. (almost got caught a few times). I'm going to be a wreck by then. Keep on reviewing. I hope you enjoy this one. 


	2. Fireworks begin

THANKS FOR ALL THOSE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! (signed and anonymous). This is another sneak write chapter, so bear with me. ( I'm probably getting my friend to write the next chapter for me. Me wiped out) Sorry for a typo in the previous chapter. Jonathon Hiwatari is 15 years old, not 14.  
  
Kara sat back in her chair, as tense as ever. She hadn't imagine encountering Kai here. What was he doing here? She took out a lock and unlocked one of the drawers of her black marble desk. She took out her phone book. Maybe Ray, Mariah, Tyson, Max, Lee, Kevin, Kenny, or even Gary could answer her question. She took the phone and dialed Mariah's number, crossing her fingers for luck.  
  
" Hello. Mariah speaking."  
  
" Mariah, it's Kara."  
  
" Kara!!!! It's you. I haven't heard from you for years! Oh, wait a sec."  
  
Although the sound was slightly muffled she could still hear Mariah scream. Suddenly a huge bunch of voices starting talking.  
  
" Hey Kara!" screamed everyone. Kara started laughing. Almost everyone was at Mariah's.  
  
" Kara, come over."  
  
" Sure" said Kara laughing as she hung up. Kara quickly changed into a more casual outfit, loose black silk flare pants, cream silk V-neck jersey with slit sleeve, loosely pinned by sapphires, and grabbed a black silk jacket on her way out. She quickly told, Aria, one of the maids, to tell Alex and Jazzy that she was gone before she went to the garage and called for the limo. The limo neared Mariah's house and people on the streets started gawking at it. It was unusual for an expensive car to travel down that street. It parked in front of Mariah's house and the door opened, Kara stepping out. She rang the door and the door crashed open and they pulled her in and sat in the living room and started talking.  
  
" Ray and Mariah! You guys tied the knot and never told me?" screeched Kara.  
  
" We didn't know where you were." Said Ray.  
  
" I thought everyone knew I lived in Italy for the past 15 years. My face has been on TV so many times already!" said Kara.  
  
" But you were under the name of Kara Hamilton so we didn't know. And we have a son. Lian," added Mariah.  
  
" You mean Lian Kon? That kid that's at my house blading right now?" asked Kara.  
  
" You mean that you gave up your house to the school to use as a blading arena?" asked Mariah, puzzled.  
  
" No, my daughter and son are co-captains of Hallosen High's team and they're using my house to start training in." said Kara.  
  
" And Allison there too," said Max.  
  
" So is Jonathon Hi..," said Lee, covering up his mouth quickly.  
  
" So, why switch your last name to Hamilton?" asked Mariah, cutting Lee off.  
  
" Oh, because I was married to Kenneth Hamilton for a year. You can call it an arranged marriage and he died 14 years ago from a car crash. Left me with a huge fortune I guess and with my own. And what were you about to say, Lee?" said Kara.  
  
" Nothing," said Lee.  
  
" Just spill. I've already encountered Kai earlier today."  
  
" Uh, um, Jonathon is, ah, um, I guess, uh ," said Lee.  
  
" I'll tell her," said Mariah, " Kai's son, Jonathon Hiwatari is Kai's son. He's fifteen."  
  
Kara didn't say anything. She didn't show any emotion about it.  
  
" Well, Lee, you didn't need to stutter through it. I'm way over him. And I have a long list of suitors to go through." Said Kara with an air of finality.  
  
Everyone looked relieved. Then suddenly the doorbell rang. Ray and Tyson were trying to bar Kara from the door and to hid it as Mariah rushed out to open it.  
  
" OMG! How much more immature can you get? I'm not a little kid." Said Kara.  
  
They stood away from the door and Kai entered the room.  
  
" Fancy meeting you here," he sneered.  
  
" As if," she retorted icily.  
  
" Hamilton made a doll out of you, didn't he? Showering you with gifts" retorted Kai.  
  
" As much as Amanda made a fool of you in public presence. I still recall the Armadia Party. She couldn't sing a note, and only croaked onstage. And also, she had no mind of her own. All she cares about are frivolities," she said as if she were throwing daggers.  
  
Everyone couldn't believe it. They were once the "golden couple" and now they were busy throwing insults at each other.  
  
" This fight is between you and me, not you and Amanda," said Kai.  
  
" As much as this fight isn't about you and Kenneth Hamilton," said Kara coldly.  
  
" You guys, cut it out." Said Ray.  
  
" I think I'm to depart. I will not stand his presence in this room," said Kara and left the room. She walked over to the limo and drove back to the mansion.  
  
Kara went to the dining hall were all the kids were eating dinner.  
  
" Enjoying dinner, everyone?" asked Kara. They nodded.  
  
" I just had a run in with your parents. Lian, make your parents proud. Allison, don't worry about your looks. Personality counts more. Jonathon, just pass the message to your parents that Kara Hamilton's advice to your mother is tell her never to sing onstage and uses her head and power on other things other than entertaining people and tell Kai that I never want to see him on the Voreen estates ever again or your mother. But you are welcome here," said Kara and left the room. They looked at Jonathon. Jonathon was puzzled. Why did Mrs. Hamilton hate his family so much? Jazzy and Alex were shocked. Their mother had never acted this cruelly to anyone before. Alex was sure of it. There was rivalry between his mother and Mr. Kai Hiwatari.  
  
" Please excuse my mother," said Alex. Jonathon only nodded. Soon, it was time for them to leave and Jonathon was relieved. Mrs. Hamilton's wrath was... He didn't have time to contemplate. The limo soon reached his mansion and he entered. Amanda, his mother was at the bottom of the stairs. She hugged Jonathon before she went back into a lounge where she was entertaining her friends. Mrs. Hamilton was right. His mother had spent her whole life entertaining friends, so unlike Mrs. Hamilton, who runs 3 business, which were the top companies in the world, domineering many, including his father's. Mrs. Hamilton was a famous public feature, and his mother, overshadowed unless his father was with her, but still, Mrs. Hamilton was in the spotlight. He walked up the stair and went past his father's office and saw a huge bunch of magazines. He took out one of the older ones. Headline: MISS KARA VOREEN, AGE 16, HEAD OF VOREEN LINERS AND VOREEN TECH ENTERPRISE. Another one read, KARA VOREEN, FIANCEE OF KENNETH HAMILTON. Another one read, KARA VOREEN, EX GIRLFRIEND OF KAI HIWATARI, FIANCEE OF KENNETH HAMILTON and another said DEATH OF KENNETH HAMILTON, KARA VOREEN HAMILTON GET FULL OWNERSHIP OF HAMILTON INDUSTRIES, ALEXANDER AND JASMINE HAMILTON, 1 YEAR OLD, GET OWNERSHIP OF HAMILTON JEWELLERS AND HAMILTON TECH AT AGE OF 18. He didn't bother look that the rest. Mrs. Hamilton was his father's ex-girlfriend. Like that will change anything. Maybe that's why she's was so cruel. He quickly left the room and went back to his own room. An hour later, someone knocked on the door and he opened it. His father looked mad.  
  
" Tell me Jonathon. Why did you go into my study without permission?"  
  
" Why did you hid a huge bunch of things from me?" retorted Jonathon.  
  
" Don't argue with me right now. I was arguing with someone else earlier. One squabble a day is enough."  
  
" You mean, a squabble with Mrs. Kara Voreen Hamilton. She told me to tell you that you can't set a foot in her estate, and tell mother that she could never set foot on the estate, spend less time entertaining her friends, not the sing in the public again and to use her brain instead of worrying about frivolities."  
  
Kai clenched his jaw. Kara had went too far this time.  
  
" What else did she tell you?" asked Kai.  
  
" She didn't say anything else. Only walked away. Jazzy and Alex were trying to excuse their mother's behavior."  
  
" So, Alexander and Jasmine Hamilton are Kara Hamilton's children." Said Kai.  
  
" Yes. They're twins. And they have strong blades. Both of them have elemental bit beasts and are so powerful. Demitara and Draconialian wiped out Jacenlian in one blast."  
  
" Who's more powerful?" asked Kai.  
  
Jonathon thought for a minute. " I have to say that Jasmine's is a tad strong than Alex, but Alex's is slightly more agile. Jazz's bit beast is Demitara and Alex's is Draconialian. Alex has two, DeFerail was a gift from his mother, said it belonged to his dead uncle and Draconialian, the one he earned."  
  
Kai thought, " DeFerail. That sounds familiar. Wait, it was Alexander Voreen's bit beast."  
  
" Ok, just never go into my study again." And he walked out the door.  
  
AT MARIAH'S HOUSE  
  
" It's so wrong. How could they hate each other so much now?" said Mariah.  
  
" Fifteen years is a great rift, Mariah," said Ray.  
  
" And they're married to different people," added Max.  
  
" What are we suppose to do? Play matchmaker?" Said Kevin sarcastically.  
  
" Kevin, you're a genius. It's time for us to play matchmaker." Said Mariah.  
  
" Kai and Kara aren't that gullible, after the scene that happened today makes it even harder." Said Lee.  
  
" Kara is leaving to NY tomorrow for a conference, so that's kind of hard to do." Added Tyson.  
  
" For once, you actually said something intelligent," said Lee.  
  
" Keep our voices down. The kids are upstairs." Said Ray.  
  
" No, we need the kids to help." Said Mariah.  
  
" But would Jonathon help? Hello here. His mother is still alive and well. I don't exactly think he wants to see his father involved with another woman." Said Lee.  
  
" Get the kids down to help, Gary." Said Mariah, " Lian, Allison, and Kalvin are upstairs."  
  
Gary clomped up the stairs and the kids soon came down.  
  
" Why did you call us? We were play Dance Dance Revolution Xtreme and I was winning against Kevin." Said Lian grumpily.  
  
" We need your help. We're trying to get Kara Hamilton and Kai Hiwatari together." Said Tyson.  
  
" Why should we help? What's so important? Mrs. Hamilton was married to Mr. Hamilton and Ms. Aktinon is married to Mr. Hiwatari and they're living happily. So why should we?" asked Allison.  
  
Mariah sighed, " I don't want to get into high school history right now."  
  
" Tell us first," said Kalvin.  
  
All the parents started talking about it, starting differently so all they heard was a mass of gibberish.  
  
" Uh, can you tell us one at a time?" asked Lian.  
  
" Uh, who's gonna tell then?" said Max.  
  
" Mariah and Ray, you guys tell. You know more than the rest of us do," said Tyson.  
  
" Well, it started when we met them at our high school, Hallosen High. They were forced to coach our blading team. They hated it. They came from famous blading school and were champion world class bladers. They both lived in huge mansion and had practically the same lifestyle, except Kara had a dead brother and she was also slightly richer then him.' Said Ray.  
  
" Then at the survival camping trip, they fell in love and became the golden couple of the school, know mostly by their wealth, attitude, superior blading skills. Well, one day, they found out that they had arranged marriages and they parted, each vowing never to cross paths with the other. That's all I know. Kara never told me what happened in between." Said Mariah.  
  
" And Kai didn't tell me either," said Ray.  
  
" Let's call Jonathon, Alex, and Jazzy," said Allison.  
  
They quickly dialed the Hamilton/Voreen residence.  
  
" Hello?" asked a maid.  
  
" Hi. I'm Lian Kon. May I speak to Jazzy and Alex."  
  
" Please hold on."  
  
" Hey Lian" said Jazzy.  
  
" Hey" said Alex.  
  
" Is this a 3 way convo?" asked Lian.  
  
" ya" said Jazzy.  
  
" Can you come to my house right now?" asked Lian.  
  
" Sure," replied Jazzy, " we'll be there in 10 minutes and it's 1276 Forestin Drive. Right?"  
  
" Ya"  
  
They hung up and he quickly called Jonathon.  
  
" Yo, it's Lian,"  
  
" Ya, whatcha want?"  
  
" Can you come to my house right now?" asked Lian.  
  
" Sure, I'll be there in 10 minutes.  
  
They headed towards Lian's house. Jazzy and Alex were ringing the doorbell. Jazzy looked stunning. Her hair was swept back into a French knot, her black flare pants and her white top with a cashmere overcoat looked totally awesome together. Alex was wearing a black T showing his well sculpted muscles and baggy black pants with skateboard shoes. They were quickly ushered in and they sat on some chairs.  
  
" Like mother like daughter," remarked a pink haired lady. Jazzy swiveled around and glared.  
  
" Is there a problem?" asked Jazzy icily.  
  
" Oh, no problem. You dress a lot like your mother and look an awful lot like her. Even your attitude is pretty much the same."  
  
" And you are?" asked Jazzy coldly.  
  
" Mariah, Mariah Kon, Lian's mother."  
  
" Oh."  
  
Mariah turned and looked at Alex.  
  
" You must be Alex. You like an awful lot like someone I know." Said Mariah wistfully.  
  
Alex grunted in reply.  
  
" You're an awful lot like Kai Hiwatari. But you're father is Kenneth Hamilton, so that can't be. Oh well," said Mariah.  
  
" So, why did you call us here?" said Jonathon.  
  
" We wanted you guys to help get Kara Hamilton and Kai Hiwatari together," said Mariah.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!" screamed Alex, Jazzy and Jonathon.  
  
" Pipe down. Well, Kara and Kai used to be high school sweethearts until their parents told them of their arranged marriages, so we want to get them together." Said Max calmly.  
  
" But my father is already married to my mother," sputtered Jonathon.  
  
" So. Did he ever like her?" asked Tyson.  
  
" Uh, what do you mean?" stuttered Jonathon.  
  
" I mean, do they get along with each other?" said Mariah.  
  
" Uh, well they argue once in a while, uh, they have their own set of rooms and the only time they meet together is at dinner and after dinner mother goes to entertain her friends and father works." Said Jonathon.  
  
" How about you, Jasmine?" asked Max.  
  
" Well, mother works all day long and travels a lot, managing a huge bunch of companies, hers, our dead father's, and ours too." Said Jazzy.  
  
" You guy have your own companies?" said Mariah in amazement.  
  
" Ya. Hamilton Jewelers and Hamilton Tech belongs to us," said Jazzy shrugging her shoulders as if it was an everyday thing.  
  
" Hey, let's watch you blade!" said Tyson, " I want to see if you're as good as Kara."  
  
" Sure," said Jazzy and Alex. They went outside to a dish and launched their blades.  
  
" Demitara, shadow night strike!"  
  
"Draconialian, ice reflection!"  
  
" Demitari, Wrath of Death!"  
  
" Draconialian, warp!"  
  
Jazzy bit her lip. Warp always messed her up. " Demitara. Use the special attack now! Energy Galactian Wave!" The air shimmered a pale blue. Now it was Alex turn to be worried. " Draconialian, special attack, Showers of Chaos!" The air now shimmered with blue and green. Once the colour faded, Demitara was still spinning, wobbling slightly, while Alex's blade was down. Everyone looked awed. They've never seen so much power from a blade, aside from Kara's and Kai's.  
  
" That was impressive!" shouted Tyson.  
  
" That's so cool!" exclaimed Kalvin and Lian.  
  
" The readings are off the chart!" said Allison in amazement.  
  
" Great battle!" said Jonathon.  
  
Jonathon took out his blade. " I want to challenge Alex."  
  
" Sure."  
  
Alex retrieved his blade and they both launched it.  
  
" Draconialian, swipe of fury!"  
  
"Jacenlian, defend with twisted vines!"  
  
" Draconialian, warp!"  
  
The ground started the twist and Jacenlian fell into a chasm.  
  
" Alex wins!" declared Allison.  
  
" Again" argued Jonathon.  
  
Alex sighed and picked up his blade and they launched it again.  
  
"Jacenlian, attacked with Splinter Dive."  
  
" Draconialian, defend with ice shield and twisted vines!"  
  
Jonathon's blade wore out and fell to a stop.  
  
" How did you mimic twisted vines?" asked Jonathon.  
  
" For every battle I win, I pick up some new moves. Only special moves can't be mimic. For example, Warp and Shower of Chaos are my special attacks Jazzy's are Energy Galactian Wave and Deaths of Silence, which she won't reveal until she's desperate." Said Alex.  
  
" We can help you find your special ability, but it's takes time and lots of training. The more you train, the more special abilities you have. Our mother has 10. The ones most commonly seen are Blazing Lights of Fury, Darkness Wrath Chain Blaster. She has some other ones, but she won't reveal them. Her blade is much stronger than others and can take us out really easily, but she loves toying with us and." Said Jazzy before she was cut out by the doorbell. It was Kara.  
  
" Jazzy and Alex, why did you leave the premises without permission?" asked Kara.  
  
" Well, our friends invited us here." Said Jazzy.  
  
Kai came to the door and pulled Jonathon aside. " Why are you here?" he asked in a low voice.  
  
" They invited me." Said Jonathon.  
  
Kai stood up and said to Kara, " I challenge you to a battle."  
  
" Accepted," said Kara.  
  
They quickly launched their blades.  
  
" Ellasance, ice dagger."  
  
" Dranzer, fire arrow!"  
  
" Ellasance, tears of mystic illusion!"  
  
" Dranzer, mirage!"  
  
" Ellasance, finish it off with Blazing Lights of Fury.  
  
The whole dish flooded with bright light.  
  
" Dranzer, shearing glass!"  
  
The light started to reflect over the bowl.  
  
" I had it. Ellasance. Take all the energy around you. Crystal Diamond Refractor of Dreams!  
  
" Dranzer, defends with parried winds!"  
  
Dranzer flew out from the dish. He stepped forward and retrieved it.  
  
" A bit rusty, wouldn't you say?" said Kara.  
  
" Not as rusty as you are," he retorted as he pocketed his blade.  
  
" If I were rusty, I would have lost, but it's the other way around." Said Kara calmly. Kai gritted his teeth. The doorbell rang again and Mariah raced to the door. Amanda was standing in the doorway and walked in. Her hair was slightly disheveled. Her pink silk tunic was slightly wrinkled and her dark blue pants was creased sharply. Kara looked with disdain at Amanda's outfit. It was too mussed up to be considered elegant at any rate.  
  
" Oh my, Kara, what a pleasure to meet you." Said Amanda through gritted teetch.  
  
" My pleasure indeed. My pleasure of watching you croak again." said Kara sarcastically. Amanda glared at Kara hatefully. Then she hooked her arm into Kai's.  
  
" Kai, don't you think it's time to leave?" she gushed.  
  
Kara rolled her eyes. " Gushing gets you nowhere." Amanda glared and the Hiwatari's left, followed by the Hamiltons and everyone left the house.  
  
" That wasn't good," said Mariah.  
  
Mariah was right. It wasn't good at all.  
  
Yay!!! The chapter is done! God, was that a lot of pages. 9 pages with size 10 font! We'll enjoy this one and R+R. Flame me if you want. And tell me your ideas of what you want to happen and I might incorporate it in the future chapters. And I need more reviews. Keep the reviews coming so I get an idea to see if you like it or not, or else, it'll be discontinued until there are more reviews. TTFN. I'm so tired. I've been sneaking on and off to write this chapter, so bear with me. I'm going to be to bed now. TTFN everyone!  
  
And a special note: Reviews = better chapter  
  
Where Reviews are posted = message board and review board, got it?  
  
Well see you next chapter. * Great, I'm on page 10 now*  
  
I couldn't resist putting this one up. Well this is the last one for this fic for a long time. And chapter 4 for Trouble is currently being written up by my anime manic friend and will be uploaded once she's finished. Sit tight everyone! 


End file.
